


Words Can't Say

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [53]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Finishing the Week on a High prompt: <i>Any, Any/Any, Slow dancing in the kitchen while the food cooks.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Can't Say

Steve leaned in the doorway, watching, as Danny danced while he cooked dinner. They’d finished up a long, intense case the day before, and Steve had given the whole team the weekend off. They needed a break, and HPD could handle things for a couple of days. 

It was nice just getting to see Danny so relaxed, his head bobbing and ass shaking to the Bon Jovi song blaring out of the MP3 player on the counter. He was wearing his most raggedy pair of old jeans, and a faded shirt that said NAVY across the front.

Despite Steve’s best intentions on staying quiet, it didn’t take long for Danny to realize he was there.

“Don’t stand there like some kind of peeping Steve,” Danny said. “Be useful, and make the salad.”

“Just enjoying the floor show,” Steve replied with a smirk.

Danny shook a wooden spoon at him, and Steve obediently headed towards the fridge. But then the song changed, a ballad came on, and he veered off. Steve moved in behind Danny, wrapping his arms around his partner and swaying them both in time to the music.

“What are you doing, you goof?” Danny asked, but he made no move to get away. Instead he leaned back into Steve, and put his hands on top of Steve’s. “Don’t think this is going to get you out of helping.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve murmured. He rested his head against Danny’s, breathing in the familiar, fruity scent of the product Danny slathered in his hair every day to keep it in place.

_I’ll be there for you_   
_These five words I swear to you_   
_When you breathe I want to be the air for you_   
_I’ll be there for you_

Steve didn’t consider himself an overly mushy person. He told Danny he loved him, and often, but he’d never felt comfortable with big, romantic declarations. He figured Danny knew how he felt, that all the little things he did spoke for him. But sometimes he wished he could verbalize his feelings a little more.

If he could, Steve would tell Danny how much it meant to him, just holding the other man in his arms in the middle of the kitchen. He’d tell Danny that his house hadn’t felt this much like a home since before his mother died.

_I’d live and I’d die for you_   
_Steal the sun from the sky for you_   
_Words can’t say what a love can do_   
_I’ll be there for you_

Steve wasn’t a big Bon Jovi fan, though living with Danny meant he was more than passably acquainted with their discography. But the lyrics didn’t lie. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Danny, nothing he wouldn’t give up to keep Danny safe and happy.

“The sauce is gonna burn,” Danny said. But still he didn’t pull away. Instead he turned, arms snaking around Steve, and kissed him. It was soft and slow and sweet, and it filled Steve with a warm glow. He hummed happily in the back of his throat, one hand coming up to cup the back of Danny’s head. 

“Love you,” he whispered against Danny’s lips.

“Love you too, babe.”

The song changed again, and Steve reluctantly let Danny go so they could finish dinner. He pulled the salad fixings out of the fridge, and when the chorus came on he sang along with Danny.

_Your love is like bad medicine_   
_Bad medicine is what I need_   
_Shake it up, just like bad medicine_   
_There ain’t no doctor that can cure my disease_


End file.
